Sortir des ténèbres
by alana chantelune
Summary: Fic terminée ! Deuxième et dernière partie. Attention, slash RLSB ! Sirius arrive chez Remus après le tome 4. Leurs retrouvailles vont les amener dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais ce n'est pas si facile...
1. chapitre 1

Titre : Sortir des ténèbres

Avertissement : PG, même si y'a pas de scènes trop hards, c'est un slash SB/RL ! ! ! !.

**Note de l'auteur** : Deux chapitres, normalement ! J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les slash en général, je trouve qu'il y en a beaucoup et que ça lasse. J'aime bien délirer sur les parodies yaoï des mangas, mais au bout d'un moment, ça fatigue. Je déteste les slash Sirius/Harry ou Rogue/Harry, je trouve ça déplacé, à la limite de la pédophilie (bon d'accord Harry a sacrement grandi, mais bon…) et je ne comprends pas les slash Drago/Harry. 

Pourquoi donc cette fic alors ? Ben, c'est que Sirius et Rémus sont le seul couple ou on POURRAIT se faire des idées, je les adore tous les deux et je voulais faire un truc crédible et un peu romantique, je ne sais pas si j'y suis arrivée. Je précise que dans mon esprit ils sont totalement hétéros tous les deux, c'est juste un délire… Mais faut que je sois honnête, dans le fond j'aime bien les slash quand ils sont bien fait, je suis une grande romantique. Oui, je suis compliquée, j'ai même un peu honte de mettre cette fic en ligne, argh, j'ose pas demander de reviews, faites comme bon vous semble, zut !

**Note bis** : Le titre est nul, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché… Désolée…

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, Sirius et Rémus n'appartiennent qu'à J. K. Rowling et elle seule, pardon pour ce que j'ai fait ! 

***

La fin juin rendait le fond de l'air particulièrement agréable le soir. Rémus Lupin entendit quelque chose gratter à la porte. Il était tard. Intrigué, il ouvrit la porte et eut un sursaut.

« Patmol ! » murmura t-il. 

Battant de la queue, le gros chien noir entra dans la maison. Rémus ferma la porte, et Sirius Black reprit sa forme humaine. Sale, maigre, les vêtements en lambeaux, il faisait peine à voir. Il s'affala sur une chaise.

« Bonsoir, Lunard. Dumbledore m'envoie. Voldemort est revenu. »

Rémus frissonna et il devint pâle. Il s'assit en face de Sirius.

« Ha… Je me disais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'anormal lors du tournoi… La gazette en a si peu parlé… »

Soudain, son visage se fit soucieux.

« Harry ? » demanda t-il.

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Ca peut aller. Je vais te raconter. »

« Mange d'abord un morceau. Tu es épuisé. » dit doucement Rémus.

Rémus prépara rapidement un repas chaud pour son ami. En quelques coups de baguettes, il réchauffa un reste de ragoût, sortit un morceau de pain et une pomme, et Sirius les dévora. Puis, il fit le récit des derniers événements.

« J'ai voyagé durant trois jours pour venir de Poudlard. J'ai eu du mal à passer inaperçu avec Buck. Dumbledore nous enverra ses instructions. Il veut que nous réunissions les anciens. »

Rémus ne dit rien, mais il ne pouvait cacher ses sentiments. La gravité des nouvelles le replongeait dans le souvenir d'une sombre époque. Il jeta un œil à Sirius.

« Tu dois dormir, tu es épuisé. » déclara t-il. « Prends ma chambre. »

Sirius protesta.

« Laisse moi le sofa, ça ira très bien. Oh, j'ai oublié, l'hippogriffe est caché dans le petit bois, là-bas » dit-il en se levant.

Mais à ce moment, il vacilla, et seuls les réflexes de son ami l'empêchèrent de tomber. La tête lui tournait affreusement. Rémus le porta à moitié vers la chambre.

« Au lit ! » décréta t-il, en l'allongeant sur les draps.

Sirius ne répondit rien, et il aurait été bien en peine de protester de nouveau, car il s'était évanoui. Rémus le dévêtit (« faudra que tu prenne un bain demain ! » grimaça t-il), remonta les couvertures sur lui, et prit soin de l'examiner un peu pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il regarda son ami d'enfance et son cœur se serra. Sirius n'avait que la peau sur les os, et se trouvait dans un état de faiblesse alarmant. 

Où était passé le Sirius Black de ses souvenirs ? Pas le jeune chenapan, séducteur et légèrement amoral, de leur enfance, mais l'homme rieur, optimiste, et inépuisable qu'il était devenu peu à peu. . .

Avant Azkaban, bien sûr.

Mais Rémus savait que jamais Sirius ne retrouverait ce qu'il avait perdu dans ce terrible endroit. Il avait écouté et regardé son ami durant son récit, et avait bien vu dans ses yeux que quelque chose lui avait été arraché.

Douze ans à Azkaban, se dit-il. Douze ans en enfer. Douze ans vidé de lui-même.

Il soupira et alla chercher Buck, qu'il installa dans l'appentis de sa petite maison. Enfin, il s'allongea sur le sofa sans prendre la peine de l'arranger. . . 

Très tôt le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par des gémissements. Il se précipita dans la chambre et trouva Sirius en train de s'agiter dans son sommeil, inondé de sueur, poussant des grognements de terreur.

« Sirius calme-toi ! »

Rémus courut dans son armoire à potions (chez les moldus c'est l'armoire à pharmacie et ça se trouve également dans la salle de bain) et sortit une fiole. Il revint dans la chambre.

« Sirius… »

Il secoua légèrement son ami pour le réveiller. Sirius ouvrit les yeux, complètement perdu.

« Rémus ?… Ils ne sont pas . . . là ? » gémit-il.

« Non, ils ne feront plus de mal, ne t'en fait pas… Bois ça… »

Mais Sirius enfouit son visage dans ses mains en tremblant. Rémus lui serra l'épaule.

« Du calme… Tu es en sécurité. »

« Je … Je dois être encore fou … Ca me hante … »

Rémus ferma les yeux, et soupira. Sirius frissonnait. Il le serra contre lui en lui frottant le dos pour le réconforter.

« Bois ça. Tu dormiras bien. »

Tant bien que mal, il fit avaler quelques gorgées de la fiole à Sirius. Celui-ci s'écroula d'un coup et Rémus soupira. Aucune potion ne pouvait guérir les cauchemars, les souvenirs et les tourments intérieurs. Les sorciers n'avaient quasiment pas de psychanalystes ou de psychologues parmi eux. Les médicomages se concentraient sur d'autres aspects de la médecine très peu s'y étaient intéressés. Il n'y avait aucun centre d'étude pour aider les sorciers qui avaient des problèmes, évidemment liés à la magie.

On ne comptait que trois psy dans toute l'Angleterre qui acceptaient de soigner des sorciers et s'y intéressaient. Des médecins qui avaient eux-mêmes de la famille faisant partie du monde magique, mais qui ne le comprenaient pas totalement. Rémus le savait, il avait consulté l'un d'entre eux plusieurs années auparavant. Il ne l'avait aidé qu'en partie, car qui pouvait résoudre les problèmes d'un loup-garou ? Néanmoins, il l'avait aidé. Mais impossible de lui amener Sirius. D'ailleurs jamais Sirius n'accepterai d'aller voir un psy.

Sirius refusait toute aide. Il voulait toujours se débrouiller seul. Et ça l'avait mené à Azkaban… Le temps. Il n'y avait que le temps qui pourrait faire quelque chose. Et l'entourage. Mais ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Voldemort était de retour et Sirius était recherché par le monde entier sauf une poignée de personnes. Rémus soupira. Il 'y avait que lui pour aider Sirius dans la mesure de ses moyens. Il le soutiendrait de son mieux.

Quand Sirius se réveilla enfin, midi était passé.

« Bonjour, marmotte ! » sourit Rémus en le voyant émerger de la chambre. « Veux-tu manger ou préfères-tu te laver d'abord ? »

« Me laver, s'il te plaît. »

Ce devait être son premier bain depuis une éternité. Rémus remplit la baignoire d'une eau chaude en y rajoutant un supplément d'herbes décontractantes. Mais rien ne pourrait vraiment soulager la tension que vivait son ami, et il le savait.

« Fais attention, ne t'évanouis pas dedans ! » prévint Rémus.

« Je ne suis pas une petite nature ! » grogna Sirius à travers la porte.

« Et hier soir, c'était quoi ? »

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de répondre et Rémus gloussa.

Il resta tout de même attentif au moindre son, aidé en cela par sa nature de loup-garou. Après s'être lavé, Sirius enfila des vêtements prêtés par Rémus. Quand il sorti de la salle de bain, il nageait un peu dedans. Rémus ne lui demanda pas s'il s'était pesé sur la balance, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait perdu la moitié de son poids normal. Le fait qu'il se soit rasé donnait à son visage un air encore plus émacié, mais aussi plus propre.

 « Tu peux m'aider à me couper les cheveux ? » demanda t-il à Rémus.

Il avait l'air un peu gêné. Rémus, qui lui préparait le petit déjeuner, sourit. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir, et vint derrière lui avec sa baguette. En quelques sortilèges de Découpe et de Démêlant, il avait débarrassé Sirius de la masse noire qui lui tombait sur les épaules.

Sirius mangea, mais pas autant que Rémus l'imaginait. Il ne dit rien pendant un bon moment.

« Sirius ? » fit Rémus.

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

« J'ai du mal à savoir où j'en suis. J'espère que Dumbledore va vite nous contacter. »

« Tu t'inquiète pour Harry. » dit Rémus.

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour lui ! » s'exclama Sirius en se levant pour faire les cents pas. « Il n'a plus rien à craindre à Poudlard, mais.. Il a vécut quelque chose de si horrible… »

Rémus eut un sourire triste. Sirius ne pensait jamais d'abord à lui-même. Bien qu'il paraissent parfois dédaigneux et moqueur envers les autres, c'était plutôt parce qu'il avait du mal à comprendre les autres que parce qu'il les méprisaient. Oh bien sûr, il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à comprendre les autres, mais c'était dans sa nature. 

Il prenait les gens tels qu'ils étaient, sans se poser de questions. C'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas très doué avec les gens, manquant de doigté. Sauf avec James, mais c'était comme s'ils avaient été frères, tous les deux. Ils se ressemblaient trop.

Sirius était trop franc dans les rapports humains, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être un vrai manipulateur quand il le voulait. Mais pas avec les sentiments des gens. Il ne savait pas faire ça.

C'était pareil avec Harry. Sirius protégerai le garçon toute sa vie. Il serai la première de ses priorités, désormais. Et Rémus se dit que c'était une bonne chose. Sirius se serait-il battu pour survivre s'il n'y avait pas eut Harry ? Même pour se venger de Peter, Rémus ignorait si son ami aurait ainsi tenu le coup. Et après (si jamais ils avaient un après), que serait-il devenu ? Harry était le seul aspect positif de la vie de Sirius.

Ils allèrent s'occuper de Buck l'hippogriffe, attendant impatiemment un hibou de Dumbledore. Sirius resta assis dans un coin presque toute l'après-midi, tandis que Rémus épluchait les journaux et cherchait dans ses affaires les adresses des anciens.

« J'ai vu Mondingus il y a deux ans, tu ne devinera pas quelle idiotie il avait encore faite… »

Mais Sirius prêtait peu d'attention à Rémus. Le regard baissé, il ruminait dans son coin et Rémus eut du mal à détourner son attention. Le regard perdu de Sirius ne lui inspirait pas confiance sur l'état de celui-ci. La nuit s'avança, et Sirius ne mangea presque rien au dîner. Rémus savait ce qui ce passait. 

Décompression.

Sirius était en sécurité. Une sécurité toute provisoire, mais qui lui permettait de décompresser. Il n'était plus en vadrouille pour le moment. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de tout, du Ministère, des Moldus, des Détraqueurs. Et il ne devait même pas s'inquieter pour Harry. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était attendre. Attendre le signal de Dumbledore.

Et cela, il ne le supportait pas. C'était terrifiant de voir à quel point la pression et l'angoisse qu'il subissait depuis deux ans faisaient tellement partie de sa vie qu'il ne savait plus vivre sans. Il était obligé de regarder devant lui et n'avait pas le temps de revenir sur le passé. En fait, sa vie de fugitif le forçait à survivre. Une pression qui maintenait sa santé mentale. Sans ce but, il se retrouvait seul face à lui même. Et à ses angoisses. 

Et ça, pourrait-il le supporter ?

« Quand est-ce qu'il quitte Poudlard ? » demanda brusquement Sirius, tandis que Rémus allumait la lumière dans le soir tombant. « Et chez son oncle et sa tante ? Il ne sera pas protégé là-bas ! Il faudra que j'y aille ! Voldemort se fera un plaisir de les éliminer ! Il faut que quelqu'un le protège là-bas ! »

« Sirius ! Calme-toi ! » rugit Rémus. « Dumbledore a sans doute prévu ce genre de choses depuis longtemps. »

Mais Sirius se rongea les ongles, secouant la tête. Il avait passé la journée à ruminer de noires pensées. Il se mit à tourner en rond, fébrile, secoué de tics.

 « Peut-être, mais maintenant, maintenant… Je devrai être auprès de lui, il faut que je retourne très vite auprès de lui, il a besoin de moi, pas seulement pour que je le protège, je dois l'aider aussi… »

« Sirius ! » cria Rémus. « Je te dit de te calmer ! »

Sirius regarda son ami, étonné, sans cesser de marcher.

« Arrête, ça ne sert à rien. Tu dois d'abord t'occuper de toi ! Ce n'est pas affaibli et incapable de réfléchir que tu pourras être utile ! Regarde-toi, enfin, tu dois te reposer ! Et surtout te calmer ! »

« Rémus… Comment veux-tu que je calme ? » dit Sirius, incrédule. « Voldemort est de retour et je devrai me calmer ? »

« Au moins, attends le message de Dumbledore avant de t'énerver. Et pense un peu à toi. »

« A moi ? Mais c'est Harry qui a besoin d'aide, c'est à lui qu'il faut penser ! »

« Et toi ? » dit doucement Rémus. « Tu ne crois pas que tu as besoin d'aide, toi aussi ? »

Sirius eut l'air désarçonné et cessa sa ronde. Puis, il eut un petit rire triste.

« Laisse tomber Rémus. On n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de moi. Ca ne sert à rien. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire ? Il y a plus important. »

Rémus se leva et se planta devant lui. Il devait l'aider, trouver les mots. Ne pas le laisser comme ça ou un jour, ce qui le rongeait finirait par le détruire, avec ou sans Détraqueurs.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu es important. Harry aura besoin de toi, et tu dois être en forme. Il faudra trouver le moyen de te réhabiliter, aussi. Absolument. »

Sirius soupira et détourna le regard.

« Je me demande si c'est bien utile. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est Harry. Le reste n'importe pas. »

« Tu as une vie, Sirius. C'est important aussi. »

« Non. Au point ou j'en suis… c'est un peu vain. » 

Rémus posa sa main sur son épaule pour le forcer à le regarder en face, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Ne dis pas ça, Patmol. Tu es le dernier de mes amis d'enfance. Pour moi aussi tu es important. Alors, pense aussi à toi. Commence par reprendre des forces : dors. »

Avec autorité, Rémus poussa presque Sirius dans sa chambre, et transforma son sofa en lit pour dormir. 

Mais au milieu de la nuit, il entendit de nouveau Sirius s'agiter dans son sommeil, et se leva aussitôt.

 « Sirius ? » chuchota t-il en le secouant.

Sirius gémit. Il ouvrit les yeux, fiévreux.

« Encore… » murmura t-il « Toujours. Toujours ces cauchemars. »

« C'est normal, Sirius. »

« C'est ma faute. Tout est ma faute. J'ai si mal…. C'est si dur… »

Il tremblait. Rémus savait que la culpabilité le rongeait, et que ce serait sans doute plus difficile pour lui de s'en remettre que tout ce qu'il avait subi à Azkaban.

« Je les ai tué… » gémit-il.

« Non, Sirius,  pas toi. Peter. Voldemort les a tué, pas toi. »

Rémus le serra dans ses bras.

 « J'ai toujours agi comme un crétin… C'est ma faute… Pardon, Rémus, pardon… », dit-il de sa voix rauque.

« Tu sais très bien que tu as mon pardon, Sirius. Chut, calme-toi... Je suis là. »

Mais Rémus vit que Sirius se mordait les doigts, et qu'il y avait d'autres traces de morsures sur ses mains. 

 « Sirius, arrête ! Ca ne sert à rien ! »

« Laisse-moi ! » 

« Sirius ! »

Rémus l'agrippa et le serra dans ses bras, si fort qu'au bout de quelques secondes, il cessa de se débattre et finit par répondre à son étreinte. On ne pouvait vaincre la force d'un loup-garou si aisément, et certainement pas quelqu'un d'aussi affaibli que Sirius.

« Je suis là, Sirius… »

Rémus le berça longtemps, retenant la rage et l'angoisse de son ami qui se laissa aller à pleurer. Enfin. Il sanglota longtemps sur son épaule, et Rémus respira l'odeur des cheveux de Sirius avec un serrement au cœur. Si seulement des moments comme ça pouvaient durer entre eux... Si seulement il pouvait l'aider à aller mieux... Si seulement...

Ce qui se passa après fut plutôt confus. Les gestes de réconfort se muèrent en caresses. Leurs lèvres se joignirent. Les baisers devinrent plus tendres, puis plus fougueux. Leurs vêtements glissèrent, et Rémus accueillit avec douceur les élans brusques et fiévreux de Sirius. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de calmer le désespoir de son ami. Depuis combien de temps Sirius n'avait pas connu la chaleur humaine ? A part leurs retrouvailles, l'an passé, cela faisait 14 ans de solitude la plus noire…

Au matin, quand Rémus se réveilla, il se sentit à la fois bien et très mal. La moiteur du lit le plongeait dans des sensations contradictoires, à la fois satisfait et honteux. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il se tourna vers Sirius, recroquevillé en chien de fusil contre son flanc. Avait-il réellement profité de l'état de confusion de Sirius ?  Mais c'était lui qui... Impossible de se souvenir comment CELA était arrivé. Rémus caressa le corps endormi de Sirius avec angoisse. Il sentait sa tension sur chaque millimètre de sa peau. Il déposa un baiser léger sur l'épaule de son... oui, de son amant... Il le contempla un moment. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Quand il se réveillerait, tout aurait changé entre eux. Rémus n'avait pas cherché ce qui était arrivé, mais il ne l'avait pas empêché... Mais n'était-ce pas parce qu'il l'avait espéré durant plusieurs années ? N'avait-il pas fantasmé sur son ami durant toute sa jeunesse, même s'il s'était souvent réprimandé à ce sujet ? Ce n'était pas le moment de bouleverser Sirius avec ça... 

Il sortit du lit en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Au moins Sirius avait-il finit la nuit sans cauchemars, pensa t-il. Ensuite, il lui faudrait regarder les choses en face. Regarder Sirius en face...

***

Fin du premier chapitre

Note : y'aura que deux chapitres pour abréger ce désastre. Par Merlin, je ne suis même pas fichue d'écrire une scène de sexe correctement ! Dites-moi si vous voulez que je devienne plus…« explicite », pour l'instant je n'ose pas… Je trouve que ça fait trop guimauve…


	2. chapitre 2

Sortir des ténèbres

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)****

**Avertissements** : PG : c'est un slash Sirius/Remus même si j'ai essayé d'être soft !****

**Note de l'auteur** : Je sais que ce thème de Sirius/Remus qui se mettent ensemble à la fin du tome 4/début du tome 5 a déjà été largement traité, mais bon… Voilà mon point de vue personnel.  J'ai voulu faire court et poignant, je ne sais pas si c'est réussi... J'ai mis Remus _seme. _

Explication : dans le jargon du manga et plus spécialement du manga yaoï (= avec de beaux mecs qui se font des câlins et souvent bien plus), les rôles dans le couple gay sont determinés entre _seme, celui qui est au-dessus, qui domine, et _uke_, celui qui est dominé. En général, le __uke est doux et efféminé, le __seme plus musclé et dominateur. Mais ce n'est qu'une image, générale, et les rôles peuvent être plus troubles… Ici, Remus est plutôt _seme_, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, car c'est lui qui a le plus la maîtrise de la situation (si, si, je sais que ça ne se voit pas, mais…). C'est comme ça que je conçois leur relation, avec un doux Lunard qui domine l'impétueux Patmol...._

**Note aux reviewer** : MERCI. Vraiment, merci, j'ai pu dépasser mes complexes et mes angoisses… Je n'ai que ça à dire, merci.  
**Disclaimer** : Sirius Black et Remus Lupin sont la propriété exclusive de J. K. Rowling et il est clair que dans la tête de la dame, ils n'ont jamais été homos !****

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Peu après le tome 4. En réconfortant Sirius, qui avait un cauchemar, Remus s'est retrouvé dans son lit (enfin, c'est censé être celui de Remus au départ) et ils ont fait l'amour. Remus tremble à l'idée de ce que cette nuit va changer entre eux.

***

Remus passa la matinée à attendre nerveusement, feuilletant les journaux apportés par les hiboux. Le ministère continuait son travail de filtrage de l'information. Rien de particulier non plus dans la presse moldue.

« Remus ? »

Il se retourna. Ca y était. Le moment de vérité. Sirius s'était enfin levé et se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte. Il semblait tellement confus que c'en était presque de la panique. Remus aurait trouvé cela comique si il n'était pas lui-même paniqué. Mais il le cachait mieux.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Remus, gêné.

« Je… je suis …Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas… Je ne voulait pas, non, laisse-moi parler, jamais j'aurai… enfin… je me sens très mal… J'ai cédé à des pulsions qui… qui n'auraient pas dues être… » bredouilla t-il sans oser regarder son ami dans les yeux.

« Sirius ! » coupa calmement Remus.

Il le regarda, et Remus vit la terreur dans ses yeux. La terreur de lui avoir fait du mal, à lui. Dire que Remus avait craint que Sirius ne lui en veuille ! Il sourit avec tendresse. Sirius ne pensait jamais à lui en premier.

« Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez grand pour me défendre ? Tu crois être le seul à avoir des pulsions intimes ? Calme-toi. Et rassure toi. C'était juste… un accident. D'accord ? »

Sirius ne sut que dire. Remus baissa les yeux, gêné. Il y eut un silence.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda alors Sirius. 

Remus frémit. Il le regarda. Finalement, Sirius était plus perspicace qu'il ne le paraissait. Remus se sentit mal à l'aise.

« Depuis longtemps…Tu sais, ça ne se décide pas… Je… »

« Non, pas depuis combien de temps tu es homo, depuis... depuis combien de temps tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Remus blêmit. Cette fois, il tremblait. Comment Sirius avait-il vu juste ? Il l'avait largement sous-estimé ou était-ce un éclair de génie de sa part ? D'habitude, Sirius était incapable de cerner les sentiments des gens. Jamais il n'avait comprit que la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, bien que de deux ans plus âgée qu'eux en pinçait pour lui. Alors que toute l'école l'avait plus ou moins vu… Non. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer Sirius. Sirius était tout bonnement imprévisible.

« Ha… Heu… »

Remus se racla la gorge.

« D'habitude, je sais que je ne suis pas très doué dans ces domaines-là… »

Il y eut un silence. Puis Remus se lança, la voix étranglée : 

« Longtemps, aussi… »

« Ha… »

Le silence fut douloureux. Remus se décida à briser la glace.

« Je… je suis désolé, Sirius. Je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous. Je suis ton ami et ça ne changera pas. Tu comprends... Je … Je ne veux pas que ça brise notre amitié… »

« Tu nous as déjà fait ce coup-là… » sourit Sirius, essayant (maladroitement !) de dissiper le malaise.

« Non, écoute, on en parle plus. C'était juste un accident, et voilà... D'accord ? »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres, mais Remus n'attendit pas la réponse. Il se leva et sortit en prétextant aller sortir Buck. 

Sirius resta seul dans la maison, profondément mal à l'aise. Il s'assit sur le divan et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. D'agir en adulte, raisonnablement pour une fois. De réaliser un peu ce qui était arrivé. Il s'en serait bien passé, de ces complications… Non, il devait être honnête et ne pas maudire le sort à la place de ses responsabilités. Il s'agissait de Remus, le doux Lunard, le dernier de ses amis. Et il s'agissait de lui, aussi. 

Remus avait raison. Il était temps qu'il pense à lui. Pour le bien de tous.

D'ailleurs, Remus rentra en coup de vent, prétendit faire des courses et transplana en laissant Sirius seul pour la majeure partie de la journée. Sirius en profita pour se livrer à une introspection personnelle bien plus profonde que lorsqu'il était à Azkaban.

Remus avait le cœur lourd en rentrant. Il avait longtemps ruminé, tergiversé, reculé, mais bon, il ne pouvait pas demeurer dehors indéfiniment. Il était tard. Il avait vraiment attendu le dernier moment. Ca s'appelle refuser d'affronter les problèmes, se dit-il. Mais il ne couperait pas à la confrontation avec Sirius. 

Il se surprit à se remémorer leurs ébats de la nuit précédente. Si maladroits, si tendus, si précipités… Sirius n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal. Pas vraiment génial, et pourtant, il se mordait les lèvres en y repensant, oui, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait trouvé ça merveilleux ! Mais maintenant, quel malaise il y avait entre eux... Il savait tout. 

Remus déglutit et se décida enfin à rentrer. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne vit personne dans la salle principale. Bien. Sirius avait du se coucher en lui laissant une lampe allumée pour son retour. Cela repoussait juste le moment difficile à plus tard, mais Remus ne se le reprocha pas. En soupirant, il accrocha sa cape au portemanteau et s'assit sur le sofa. Il prit sa tête entre ses main et  resta immobile un instant. Il devait aller dormir, lui aussi. Dumbledore ne tarderait pas à avoir besoin d'eux.

C'est alors qu'il sursauta. Sirius se tenait à coté de lui. Remus sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« Oh... Bonsoir, Patmol... »

Sirius le coupa. Il avait l'air grave et pourtant très calme.

« Remus, je voudrais qu'on parle. »

Bien sûr, il fallait en passer par là... Remus acquiesça de la tête. Sirius s'assit à coté de lui et parla avec une voix très douce.

« Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, Remus, et j'espère que c'est réciproque... »

« Evidemment, Sirius ! » répondit son ami avec chaleur.

« Mais je voudrai... Je voudrai te dire... »

Sirius s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Remus comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait lui dire... Mais avant qu'il puisse parler, Sirius leva la main, lui enjoignant de se taire.

« Remus. »

Sirius se leva du sofa et s'accroupit devant son ami. Il baissa la tête, respira un grand coup, puis le regarda.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour être sincère et digne quand il s'agit d'affection. Mais je veux essayer... S'il te plait... »

Remus en eut le souffle coupé. 

« Sirius... Enfin... Comment peux-tu vouloir répondre... à mes sentiments comme ça...  Tu n'as pas à... »

« Non, non, tu ne comprends pas. Attends. »

Sirius prit ses mains entre les siennes.

« Tu avais raison. C'est aussi à moi que je pense. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. A moi, à ce que je suis, ce que je veux. A l'avenir, quel qu'il soit. Je sais que personne ne pourra jamais comprendre ce que j'ai vécu, ce que je suis... Je ne retrouverai jamais vraiment une vie normale. Je ne pourrai jamais tisser des liens avec quelqu'un, il y aura toujours... trop de choses… Il n'y a plus que toi qui soit à même de me comprendre. Pas seulement à cause de notre jeunesse, à cause de ce que nous avons traversé tous les deux. Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance… Je … Je ne sais pas si je pourrai te donner autant que tu l'espère… Autant que tu le mérites… Mais je veux essayer, Remus. Pas juste comme ça. Pour de vrai. »

Remus tremblait. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Sirius parlait avec une sincérité et une émotion qu'il ne lui avait entendu qu'une fois, cette nuit-là dans la cabane hurlante où il l'avait retrouvé. Il lui ouvrait vraiment son cœur. Mais il n'était pas amoureux de lui, pas comme lui était amoureux de Sirius, depuis... depuis si longtemps. Combien il en avait souffert quand il avait cru Sirius coupable de trahison...

« J'ai… besoin de toi, Remus… »

Sirius le regarda, avec des yeux douloureux et pleins d'espoir à la fois. Puis il l'enlaça, et Remus répondit à son étreinte. Il ne fallait pas et pourtant... Peut-être... De toute façon, l'amitié de Sirius lui était déjà un trésor... La gorge nouée, il finit par murmurer :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup, Sirius… »

« Je sais. Je t'aime. »

Remus frémit. Sirius se redressa, et tout doucement, l'embrassa. Remus ferma les yeux. C'était fou. Pas sérieux. Et pourtant... Pourquoi pas ?... Qu'avaient-ils à perdre ?... Puis il murmura :

 « D'accord… »

Sirius sourit brièvement et colla son front contre le sien, caressant ses cheveux.

 « D'accord... » répondit-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

« D'accord... » répéta Remus, et il restèrent un long, très long moment juste comme ça, enlacés, sans parler.

Et puis, sans un mot, Sirius l'entraîna dans la chambre.

Des baisers sur  son cou… Des baisers sur sa joue… Des baisers sur ses épaules, son torse, ses bras, ses mains, ses yeux, ses lèvres… Tout doucement… Si doucement… Des caresses, encore des caresses, sentir son corps contre le sien, sentir sa chaleur… Il n'avait envie de penser à rien d'autre qu'à ces sensations délicieuses…

Remus regarda Sirius dans les yeux. Il y avait un peu de timidité, comme si…

« Je suis désolé. » murmura t-il « Je ne sais pas… Enfin, je n'ai pas…Je… »

Remus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et sourit.

"Chut. C'est pas grave. Ca va aller."

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et leur baiser devint plus profond, plus intense. Remus se pencha sur Sirius et l'enlaça. 

Ce nouveau réveil fut très différent de la veille. 

Plénitude.

C'était le sentiment que ressentait Remus. Il tenait Sirius contre lui, d'une façon possessive, comme s'il ne le lâcherait plus jamais, leurs jambes et leurs doigts entremêlés. Il dormait encore. Et Remus remarqua, en le caressant, à travers sa peau, qu'il était détendu. Il embrassa sa nuque, et nicha de nouveau sa tête dans le creux de son cou et de son épaule, bien décidé à rester encore un long moment dans cette tiédeur si agréable… Sirius bougea un peu et émit un ronronnement dans son sommeil. Remus sourit. Il le sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Il ne le laisserait plus jamais seul.

Au début, il avait craint que Sirius ne fasse cela uniquement pour lui, mais lui aussi avait trouvé du plaisir dans leurs étreintes, et Remus en était rassuré. Sa main, posée sur la poitrine de Sirius, sentait le cœur de celui-ci battre tranquillement. Ce moment était tellement parfait…

Soudain, il entendit un bruit dans le salon. Un bruit qui… La cheminée. Quelqu'un était arrivé par la Poudre de Cheminette. 

Remus se dégagea doucement du lit, et couvrit Sirius avec les draps. Le plus discrètement possible, il enfila sous-vêtements et robe de sorcier, prit sa baguette, et se dirigea vers la porte. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Et si… Il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le salon.

Bingo. Enfin, façon de parler. Albus Dumbledore était assis aussi confortablement que possible dans le vieux fauteuil mauve délavé qui n'avait plus de ressorts. Il grignotait un paquet de bonbons, apparemment moldus.

"Bonjour, Remus. Je pensais vous trouvez debout à cette heure, mais voyant que non, je me suis permit de vous attendre."

Remus regarda l'horloge. Bon sang, midi et quart. Ils s'étaient endormis très tard…

"Bonjour, Monsieur le directeur. Bien sûr, vous avez bien fait. Voulez-vous un peu de thé ?" demanda Remus en agitant sa baguette vers la cuisine pour préparer la théière et les tasses.

"Volontiers. Où est Sirius?"

Remus agita sa baguette de nouveau et les petites cuillères vinrent se poser sur les soucoupes.

"Il dort encore." Répondit-il en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

"Ha."

Il y avait tellement de choses dans cette banale exclamation. Le directeur de Poudlard avait tout compris. Remus resta tranquille, même s'il avait une certaine appréhension. Il redoutait ce que dirait son ancien professeur. Il avait tellement de respect pour lui…

Remus apporta un plateau sur lequel il rajouta des biscottes, de la marmelade et du sucre. Puis il s'assit sur le sofa, en face de Dumbledore, et leur servit du thé.

"Comment va t-il?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Pas trop mal… Enfin… Il se fait beaucoup de souci pour Harry."

"Oui, je m'en doute."

Il avala une gorgée de thé et ajouta du sucre.

"Il ne supporte pas bien d'attendre comme ça. Il est encore très perturbé par son évasion."

"Mm… Je vois. Je savais que vous prendriez soin de lui."

La tasse dans les mains de Remus vibra légèrement.

"Monsieur…"

"Je n'ai rien à vous reprocher mon ami. C'était une possibilité, et je n'ai pas à me mêler de votre vie privée. Je sais que vous êtes le responsable des hommes."

Remus eut une grimace. Il se sentait gêné.

"Mais êtes-vous qu'il soit vraiment à même d'appréhender tout ce que cela implique? Il n'est peut-être pas en mesure de…s'engager…"

Remus leva un regard douloureux vers le directeur. Il s'inquiétait pou eux, oui. Remus avait eut les mêmes craintes la veille. Mais Sirius avait été très sérieux. Remus baissa le regard vers sa tasse.

"Il… Il a dit qu'il y avait bien réfléchit. Qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir trouver de réconfort réel ailleurs… Qu'il voulait vraiment essayer. Il était sincère. Il a besoin de moi. Et moi aussi." ajouta t-il dans un souffle.

Il leva le regard vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci souriait doucement, et ses yeux reflétaient la satisfaction. Il se pencha paternellement vers Remus et lui saisit brièvement l'épaule. 

"Je suis content pour vous. Je sais que de tels liens sont importants dans les moments terribles que nous nous apprêtons à revivre. Je vous fais confiance. Il se redressa. "Et à lui aussi. Il a beaucoup changé, plus qu'il n'aurait du, malheureusement, mais peut-être aussi plus en bien qu'il ne l'aurait pu dans d'autres circonstances. Oui, il aura besoin de vous. Et moi, j'aurai besoin de vous deux dans notre combat."

Sa voix devint plus sombre. Remus soupira. On en venait à la mission. C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre couiner. 

"Remus?"

Sirius portait le peignoir de Remus. Il eut un instant de confusion en voyant Dumbledore en train de siroter une tasse de thé.

"Bonjour, Sirius," répondit aimablement celui-ci. "Venez donc, Remus nous a préparé une collation. Bien dormi ?" fit-il malicieusement.

Remus se retint de rire en voyant le rouge monter aux joues de Sirius. Il se gratta la tête, gêné, en s'approchant du sofa. 

"Heu…Oui, merci."

Il se décida à s'asseoir près de Remus, et, brusquement, lui saisit la main.

"Je suis entre de bonnes mains, ici." dit-il en regardant Remus avec tendresse.

Remus serra main en retour. Puis ils tournèrent leurs regards vers leur professeur, cherchant son approbation. Celui-ci avait un large sourire.

"J'en suis heureux. Nous aurons besoin du maximum de force pour la bataille qui s'annonce, mes enfants. Nous devons mettre les choses au point le plus vite possible." 

Il soupira. Remus et Sirius, leurs mains toujours entrelacées, l'écoutèrent attentivement. Leur lien était une force de plus dans le terrible combat qui s'annonçait. 

Comme Dumbledore l'avait jadis expliqué à Harry, l'amour est une force qui protège…

**Note de l'auteur** : Je n'écrirai plus jamais de slash sur Harry Potter, c'est juré ! ! ! 


End file.
